Biel
by mizerykordia
Summary: Alternatywna historia Naruto


Chłopiec o smutnych niebieskich oczach

Padał deszcz. Chmury uwalniały łzy, które dla zwykłego człowieka były deszczem, ale ich cierpienie obłoków nie było tak straszne jak opartego o drzewo jasnowłosego chłopca. Liście skutecznie osłaniały go przed zimnymi kroplami, ale mimo to drżał.

Dziewczynka podeszła do niego bliżej tak, by samej osłonić się przed deszczem i ściągnęła kaptur, uwalniając spod ubrania dwa charakterystyczne koczki. Chłopiec nie spojrzał na nią tylko jeszcze bardziej się skulił więc usiadła naprzeciwko niego i uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie.

Nie znała jego imienia, ale wiele razy słyszała jak dorośli nazywają go bestią. Widziała, jak odciągali od niego swoje dzieci. Bolało ją okrucieństwo tych ludzi. Nie znała powodu ich nienawiści. Nie wiedziała, co wydarzyło się parę lat wcześniej, ani, że to właśnie przez bestię zamieszkującą tego chłopca, zginęli jej rodzice. Czy byłaby w stanie podejść do niego, gdyby znała prawdę? Nikt tego nie wie. Mimo dobroci, która świeciła jasnym płomieniem w jej sercu, mogłaby poczuć strach i nienawiść, bo te właśnie uczucia nękały ludzi znających prawdę. Teraz jednak była pewna, że gdyby jej rodzice żyli, nie znęcaliby się nad tym dzieckiem i byliby dumni, że chciała się z nim zaprzyjaźnić.

\- Jestem Tenten, a ty?

Chłopiec spojrzał na nią dużymi, niebieskimi oczami, a ona pomyślała tylko, że ktoś o tak niewinnych oczach nie może być zły.

\- Naruto - odpowiedział, wyciągając w jej stronę drobną dłoń. Dziewczyna zauważyła siniaki na jego ciele więc jej uścisk był delikatny.

Naruto przedstawiał sobą marny widok. Brudny, drobny, wychudzony, w podartych ubraniach nie wyglądał jak dziecko, które ma dom. Był sierotą? Napewno. Żaden rodzic nie zaniedbałby tak swojego dziecka. Tenten nie nazywała sierocińca swoim domem, ale nie mogła powiedzieć, że brakuje jej czegoś, jeśli chodzi o potrzeby materialne. Miała gdzie spać, co jeść i w co się ubrać, a chłopiec, który siedział przed nią, chyba nie mógł tego powiedzieć o sobie. Stwierdziła, że nie miał, gdzie się podziać.

\- Lubisz obserwować chmury? - zapytała, odwracając głowę, by spojrzeć na niebo. Matka natura jednak pozwoliła chmurom nadal płakać. Może i z nimi Tenten powinna porozmawiać? Może są smutne, bo nikt nie zwraca na nie uwagi?

\- Niezbyt. - Kichnął. - A te są jeszcze takie szare i smutne.

Tenten zsunęła z jednej ręki za dużą bluzę i przysunęła się do chłopaka, pozwalając, by on też się okrył.

\- Racja. Te nie wyglądają na szczególnie szczęśliwe. - mruknęła. - Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor?

Naruto uśmichnął się i choć Tenten nadal widziała smutek w jego oczach, ucieszyła się, że może naprawdę uda jej się ulżyć mu w cierpieniu. Chłopiec wskazał na swoją jaskrawą koszulkę i powiedział:

\- Pomarańczowy! A twój?

\- Hmmm... - Dziewczynka podrapała się po brodzie. - Czerwony! Albo... niebieski! Albo Biały!

\- Biały?

\- Tak. Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale jest w nim coś takiego... takiego...

\- Dziwnego? - podpowiedział blondyn.

\- Tak. Nie. Nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć. - Zaśmiała się. - Jest taki pusty, ale głęboki.

Naruto pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego lubię pomarańczowy, ale jest taki żywy i... lubię go! I...

Wypowiedź blondyna przerwał nadlatujący w ich stronę kamień. Zdąrzyli się uchylić, ale chłopcy, którzy stali pod dachem jednego z budynków niedaleko drzewa już szykowali się do kolejnego rzutu.

\- Bestia! Potwór! Wyrzutek! Nikt cię tu nie chce! - krzyczęli i choć nie zdawali sobie sprawy, skąd w ogóle wzięło się to, że Naruto był "potworem", to słyszeli szepty rodziców, nazywająych tak biednego chłopaka. Dla nich znęcanie się nad innymi było zabawą, dlatego Tenten ogarnęła złość. Choć była tylko małą, słaba dziewczynką to wzięła rzucony przez nich kamień, wstała i cisnęła w najwyższego chłopaka, który najwidoczniej był liderem grupy, bo jego wizwiska były najgłośniejsze. Trafiła idealnie czoło.

\- Mam ci przywalić? - krzyknęła dość piskliwym, dziewczęcym głosem. Już zaczęła się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu kolejnego kamienia, ale grupa skomentowała to tylko oschłym "wariatka", jakby to ona gnębiła młodszych, i zostawiła ich w spokoju.

\- Nic ci nie jest? To nie pierwszy raz, prawda?- zapytała Naruto.

Chłopiec tylko pokręcił głową i spojrzał z podziwem na Tenten.

\- Jesteś niesamowita! Trafiłaś go za pierwszym razem!

\- Zawsze miałam dobrego cela! - pochwaliła się, uśmiechając szeroko. Po chwili wróciła na swoje miejsce i objęła Naruto ramieniem. - Kiedyś zostanę wspaniałą kunoichi i obronię cię przed złymi ludźmi!

\- Kunoichi? - zapytał chłopak.

\- No tak! Kobietą-shinobi! To moje marzenie!

Naruto przez chwilę się nie odzywał, po czym zmierzył dziewczynkę niebieskimi oczami.

\- A ja zostanę najlepszym Hokage i ja ciebie też obronię! To będzie moja droga ninja! - Jego głos był pewny i Tenten ani przez chwilę nie wątpiła, że tak się stanie.

\- Zostaniemy przyjaciółmi?

Proste, niewinne pytanie, wydawać by się mogło, że nic nie znaczące; w końcu przyjaciółmi nie można zostać ot tak; ale potrafiło sprawić, że cierpienie chłopca zniknęło tak, jak chmury przysłaniające niebo. Rozpogodziło się. W jego sercu także.


End file.
